Entre rêve et réalité où se trouve la vérité ?
by kiwoui
Summary: O.S C’est la septième et dernière année de lily. Une dernier chance… Un rêve estil assez fort pour la convaincre que James Potter n’est pas si immature que cela et qu’elle ferait mieux de profiter de sa vie ?


**Nda **: Un petit machin sortit tout droit de mon imagination que je viens de finir.

J'abrege…

_Bonne lecture_

**OS : Entre rêve et réalité où se trouve la vérité ?**

Faisons une mise au point. Une tache bleu, une planète, zoomons encore, un pays, l'Angleterre, une ville, Londres, une fenêtre.

Une jeune fille dans un lit ouvre subitement les yeux.

Effrayée.

Remontant les couvertures sur sa tête, elle essaye de se souvenir de son rêve. Son rêve qui se défile, qui plus elle y pense plus il s'échappe comme le sable. Elle essaye de le retenir, la seule chose dont elle parvient à retenir de son songe c'est un rire.

Un agréable rire de bébé.

Un bébé dont elle avait la charge, un bébé dont elle s'occupait. Elle ne sait pas comment elle sait cela, c'est comme une certitude. Mais elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est effrayée.

Elle fronce les sourcils, intriguée et frustrée de ne pas se rappeler de la totalité de son rêve.

Finalement elle laisse tomber apres tout ce n'est qu'un rêve. Et puis elle ne se rappelle jamais de ses rêves.

Elle hausse les épaules comme pour se débarrasser de son sentiment étrange. Un sentiment qui l'assaille la ronge comme si quelque chose clochée.

Bou juste une impression rien de plus pense-t-elle sûrement.

Elle attrape deux petits objets violets posés sur sa commode et les mets à ses oreilles. Aussitôt ils s'activent et une musique s'élève. Tranquillement elle part se préparer dans sa salle de bain. Puis regardant sa montre, elle prend une tige de bois et d'un mouvement circulaire empile toute ses affaires dans une male qui se referme toute seule.

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard.

Elle réalise soudain qu'elle n'a pas le trac, ses mains ne sont pas moites, son ventre ne fait pas des cabrioles pourtant lors de sa sixième année elle avait faillis vomir dans le bus.

El là… rien du tout. Avec nostalgie elle suppose qu'elle s'est enfin habituée à ce train train. Il était temps sourit-elle.

Après avoir déjeunée lentement, elle se décide enfin à partir apres un dernier coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Sa valise rétrécit dans la poche de sa veste, elle part vers l'arrêt de bus moldu le plus proche.

Tien ! Il y a quelques personnes encore donc le bus n'est pas encore passé. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle arrive à l'heure. Aujourd'hui doit être un jour spécial. Enfin plus qu'il ne l'est pour l'instant.

Le bus arrive, elle monte, poste son ticket et va s'assoire, maintenant elle n'a plus qu'attendre.

Assise, elle regarde défiler le paysage du centre ville, nonchalamment. Perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle se crispe soudain. Une main appuyée sur son ventre. Elle a mal. La douleur augmente rapidement. Une entaille dans son ventre, du coté droit vers le bas ventre. Une ligne brûlante.

Elle suffoque presque. La douleur est arrivée si brusquement…

Soudain une certitude se fait dans son esprit. Une certitude effroyable. Elle va mourir. Elle le sent. Elle le sait. L'entaille à l'intérieur d'elle en est la preuve. Elle a peur mais seul son visage et son poing serré en sont la preuve de son angoisse. Et personne dans le bus ne fait attention à la jeune fille tout au fond.

Elle va mourir là maintenant. Etant d'origine moldue elle cherche instinctivement la cause de sa douleur.

Le mot appendicite se forme dans sa tête. Elle a toujours redouté ce mot. On lui a raconté tellement de chose effroyable dessus. Que si on n'agit pas vite, on en meurt. La douleur est toujours là, au fond d'elle. Mais, lorsqu'elle retient sa respiration, qu'elle crispe son ventre, la douleur s'atténue légèrement mais lorsqu'elle fait un infime mouvement, elle revient au galop.

Elle redoute le moment où elle devra se lever.

Elle compare sa douleur à un monstre, une bête tapie au fond de son ventre qui avec une des ses griffes acérées entame sa chair, inlassablement, toujours au même endroit avec un sourire sournois.

Puis elle s'imagine sa blessure, cette entaille rouge vif.

Elle ferme ses yeux alors que les larmes perlent aux coins. Jamais elle n'a connu douleur si intense.

Inconsciemment, elle continue sa recherche d'une cause autre que l'appendicite.

Un souvenir revient à sa mémoire. Une amie lui avait parlé des dégâts que les ondes des objets magiques produisaient sur les humains comme ses « écoute-magic » qu'elle met toujours dans la poche avant de son pantalon. Qu'ils émettent des ondes et peuvent la rendre stérile. Qu'elle pourrait ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant.

Et si elle payait son insouciance ?

Et si c'était ça la raison. Si là en ce moment ce qui la faisait souffrir, ce qui se déchirait, ce n'est pas juste sa peau mais plutôt ses ovaires ?

La main sur son ventre se crispe. Elle repense au rire du bébé.

Etait-ce une coïncidence, un indice ? Une cruelle façon de lui montrer ce qu'elle peut perdre ?

Pas ça pense-t-elle, pas ça…

Elle continu de chercher une raison moins… moins cruelle.

Elle rejette l'hypothèse de ses règles. Jamais elles ne feraient aussi mal et puis elle la ressent bien cette entaille. Ce trait qui la fait souffrir depuis déjà 15 minutes, qui part bien du coté droit. Et elles seraient vraiment à l'avance sinon.

Son arrêt

Elle respire, se lève péniblement puis sort. Elle est devant la gare. Il faut qu'elle marche encore. Pour arriver à descendre déjà elle a fermée son esprit, s'est concentrée sur un point fixe, en l'occurrence le poteau à coté d'elle.

Elle compte le nombre de pas qu'elle devra faire. Elle gémit, c'est beaucoup trop. Il y a un banc pas loin c'est pile sur son chemin.

Elle se fixe comme but de l'atteindre.

Pas apres pas, le poing enfoncé dans sa peau, elle avance. Elle ne doit pas avoir l'air très maligne à avancer comme cela à petit pas en tibutant.

Enfin elle atteint le banc. C'est une autre affaire de s'assoire. Elle a l'impression d'être une vieille femme. Lorsqu'elle est assise, elle réalise que la douleur elle un peu moins forte en étant debout mais elle n'a pas le courage de se lever alors elle attend.

Elle essaye de penser à autre chose. Elle se concentre sur les gens qui entre et sorte de la gare.

Elle a encore 20 minutes avant que le train démarre. Elle « s'amuse » a chercher les familles sorcières parmi les moldus. Elle en repère quelque unes. Typique et pas discret avec leurs robes ou les habits assez atypiques qu'ils portent. Mais peut être qu'elle se trompe et qu'à la rigueur cela se peut que se soit vraiment des moldus mais bon.

Elle réalise brusquement que la douleur a disparut. Elle ne s'en est pas rendue compte, trop absorbée à l'oublier justement.

Un doute s'insinue. Et si elle l'avait rêvée ?

Non, le souvenir est encore trop présent à son esprit pour douter. Elle se frotte son ventre, perplexe. Et si quand même, elle était devenue stérile. Si elle ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant.

Non

Non impossible

Elle voulait un enfant. Elle voulait avoir un enfant avec une personne précise. Mais son orgueil…Elle se mordille les lèvres. Il lui reste encore 10 minutes à attendre. Elle met ses « écoute-magics » aux oreilles, le volume fort pour penser a autre chose.

Une musique passe. La deuxième commence.

Tiens …elle lui dit quelque chose celle là…

Alors qu'elle pense cela elle entend quelqu'un l'appeler puis s'agenouiller devant elle.

Au moment où elle réalise que la musique est celle de son réveil, elle voit James Potter devant elle. Son cœur s'emballe. Et la musique… c'est celle de son réveil ?

La jolie rousse se redresse brusquement dans son lit.

Son cœur bat à tout rompre.

Qu'est ce qui a bien pu la mettre dans cette état. Son rêve ?

Elle a sa petite idée, mais… la rejette dans un coin alors que l'image d'un visage où deux yeux chocolat la fixe tendrement.

Elle se lève vite.

C'est la rentrée et elle ne tient pas vraiment à se rappeler de son rêve qu'elle vient de faire. Juste un pressentiment qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle essaye.

Un petit titillement au bas ventre du coté droit la sort de ses pensées…

Elle hausse les épaules, prend ses « écoute-magics » et se dirige vers sa salle de bain, le rire d'un bébé en tête.


End file.
